Cambio de Perspectiva
by Towanda-J
Summary: Algunas cosas no pueden evitarse. Eso descubre Hermione en La Madriguera, cuando comienza a ver a Harry de una manera diferente, poniendo a prueba su razón y desafiando sus prioridades. Post HBP.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!! Se me ocurrió esta historia, que tendrá aproximadamente 3 capítulos, o por lo menos eso es lo que tengo planeado. Es mi primer fic de más de un capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

_Todos los personajes le pertecen a JK Rowling, y a cualquiera que haya gastado una millonada comprándolos. _

--------------------------------------------

Cambio de Perspectiva 

Podría asegurar, si alguien me lo preguntara, que soy la alumna más racional que Hogwarts haya tenido alguna vez. Y no es por presumir, simplemente estoy afirmando lo que mis amigos me dicen cada vez que la situación precisa de una persona con sentido común. Hace años que me envuelvo en aventuras extrañas y peligrosas, y debo afirmar que en muchas de ellas, si no es en todas, estuve al borde de la muerte. En todos los riesgos en los que participé, mis nervios nunca me jugaron una mala pasada. Bueno, excepto en ciertas ocasiones en las que la sorpresa fue demasiado grande. Tal es el caso del primer encuentro que tuvimos Harry y yo con el gigante hermanastro de Hagrid. Grawp, así se llamaba, acercó rápidamente su mano hacia mí, con la clara intención de agarrarme. Recuerdo que Harry fue más rápido, y me empujó hacia un costado.

En esos tiempos, mi mejor amigo estaba pasando por una crisis de personalidad. Sus cambios de humor eran abruptos e inesperados, y hasta llegó a descargar su furia sobre Ron y yo. Por supuesto, no lo culpaba. El hecho de que Voldemort había vuelto hacía poco, la noticia de que la Orden del Fénix lo mantenía bajo vigilancia constante, y los extraños sueños que padecía, sumado a otras circunstancias nada favorecedoras, habían producido en Harry una especie de explosión interna, que acabó quemándonos a todos. Hice lo posible para ayudarlo, pero él simplemente vivía sumergido en una especie de debate interno, al que yo no estaba invitada.

Sin embargo, ahora puedo afirmar que el Harry inmaduro y violento casi se ha extinto. Ha madurado durante nuestro sexto curso, y el cambio que ha hecho en las últimas semanas es estremecedor. Desde la muerte de Dumbledore, su semblante se ha transformado en el de un adulto. Ahora se lo ve distante y serio, seguramente pensando en cómo va a resolver su problema llamado Voldemort. No me importa la decisión que tome respecto a eso, yo estaré con él siempre. Y Ron también.

DÍA 1 

Estaba preocupada. Los Mortífagos hacían ataques cada vez más fuertes, principalmente contra muggles. Lupin me había prometido que la Orden se encargaría de proteger a mis padres. Pero aun así... me sentía insegura.

Desde la muerte de su líder, la Orden se había desorganizado. Sus miembros ya no tenían ese empeño y valor dignos de unos héroes, sino que se los veía preocupados y decaídos. Pero nunca con las esperanzas perdidas.

Desde que llegué a la Madriguera notaba mucho movimiento. La boda de Fleur y Bill había traído alegría a esos tiempos de guerra, y eso me parecía muy bueno. Prácticamente toda la Orden fue invitada, más unos familiares lejanos (tanto de Bill como de Fleur) y varios amigos, todos del mundo mágico.

Harry cumplió diecisiete años hoy, y Ron y yo fuimos a buscarlo a la casa de los Dursley (vigilados de cerca por Aurors de la Orden). Lo noté algo extraño y compungido, quizás por el hecho de que ya era mayor de edad... lo que significaba que él tenía completa decisión sobre sus actos.

Me dedicó una linda sonrisa al verme, y me abrazó, para luego devolverle a Ron el golpe que éste le había proporcionado en lugar de un "hola". Me quedé sorprendida, y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente. No es que sintiera nada especial por Harry, sino que el simple gesto fue raro. Harry nunca ha sido muy bueno en dar muestras de cariño. Descontando, claro, el beso que le dio a Ginny en medio de la Sala Común, frente a todo Gryffindor. Eso sí que fue impulsivo. Algo que yo nunca haría. Volviendo al abrazo, deseé internamente que pronto me diera otra muestra de cariño fraternal. Y es que me había gustado. O tal vez me sentía así porque fue la primera vez que él me abrazaba a mí (y no para protegerme de un gigante).

Ron le preguntó cómo se había despedido de los Dursley, pero su respuesta fue algo vaga. Nuestro pelirrojo amigo quiso insistir, pero una mirada mía lo calló.

Al llegar a la Madriguera, festejamos el cumpleaños de Harry. Luego de cenar, Lupin se lo llevó aparte para tener una conversación privada con él. Supongo que hablarían de lo que ahora significaba que Harry sea mayor de edad (N/A: la verdad, no estoy segura de que Hermione sepa que la protección de Lily hacia Harry se termina el día en que éste cumpla 17 años).

Me acerqué sigilosamente hacia él para darle mi regalo. Estaba en el jardín de la Madriguera; ya era de noche. Ron se había ido hacía rato con Luna, que se quedaría unos días con nosotros. Misteriosamente, ambos se llevaban muy bien.

- Hola- susurré alegremente

Harry se dio vuelta sorprendido, y me miró con curiosidad.

- Pensé que ya estabas durmiendo.

- Es muy temprano para mí. Supongo que ésta es la consecuencia de pasar tantas noches despierta leyendo.

Harry rió suavemente, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio. Dirigió su mirada a las estrellas. Noté que algo le preocupaba, y decidí que estaba en mis manos alegrarlo un poco.

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry- le dije, tendiéndole un paquete perfectamente envuelto.

Harry lo tomó sonriendo, y me preguntó con la mirada si podía abrirlo. Asentí sonriendo también. Lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente, muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Yo estaba feliz, con sólo verlo disfrutar de algo tan común como desenvolver un regalo.

El envoltorio calló al piso, y noté entusiasmada que los ojos de Harry brillaban.

- Sé que no es mucho, y que te mereces algo mejor. Pero me pareció buena idea... creí que lo preferirías antes que a un libro.- dije rápidamente.

- Es el mejor regalo que recibí en toda mi vida- susurró él, contemplando el retrato.

Era una foto enmarcada en la que estábamos él, Ron y yo abrazados frente al lago de Hogwarts. Fue tomada a fines de nuestro primer año. En el césped, a un costado, había un libro gordo tirado junto a nuestras varitas y una bolsa de grageas y ranas de chocolate. Nuestras caras se veían alegres, despreocupadas... y es que todavía no sabíamos lo que el destino nos tenía preparado. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que seis años después de tomar esa foto, nos embarcaríamos en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de alma del mago más poderoso vivo?.(N/A: ya sé, ya sé, hay cientos de fics donde Hermione le hace el mismo regalo a Harry, pero la inspiración...)

Harry se quedó contemplándola largo rato, y luego suspiró.

- Gracias. Es... es... lo que necesitaba.- susurró.

Pude notar en su voz un tono diferente, que nunca había escuchado antes, más grave y profundo. Maduro, pero a la vez tierno. Como una suave caricia. Harry me miró de una forma extraña, que no pude definir. Era la primera vez que alguien me miraba así, y también la primera vez que no comprendía lo que sus ojos expresaban.

- Gracias- repitió, y supe que no sólo se refería al regalo.

Entonces, se acercó más a mí y me abrazó profundamente. Lo rodeé con mis brazos. Me sentía extraña. Su cuerpo temblaba, y no era por el frío de aquella despejada noche de Julio. Luego se separó lentamente, y me dio un beso en la mejilla. El primero. Me miró una vez más, y se alejó caminando despacio hacia la casa.

Suspiré, y rocé con mis dedos la mejilla. Definitivamente, sus inocentes muestras de cariño me estaban gustando... y eso no predecía nada bueno.

-----------------------------------------

Eso es todo... de momento juajuajua. En el próximo capítulo, Ginny hará su aparición. ¿Notan a Harry algo extraño? Si quieren responderme, sólo manden un **review**, y tendrán alguien eternamente agradecido.

Hago unas notas aclaratorias, para el interesado: la primera parte, antes de "Día 1", es una mini-introducción. Luego se desarrolla la historia, dividida en días. NO es un diario de Hermione, para el que lo haya pensado. Es simplemente una manera cronológica de contar lo sucedido, desde su punto de vista.

REVIEWS 

(por favor)

Gracias a los que enviaron reviews para mis dos one-shot!! Los comentarios me impulsan a escribir.

Towanda. -Delusional cueste lo que cueste-


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, lectores! A continuación, el segundo capítulo de este fic. No molesto más, y los dejo leer en paz (wii una rima xd)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DÍA 2**

El día amaneció soleado y algo caluroso, ideal para un amistoso partido de Quidditch. Como era de imaginar, el clan Weasley y Harry organizaron un partido apenas terminaron el desayuno. Yo observaba desde lejos cómo se dividían en equipos; Ron, Harry y George de un lado, Ginny, Charlie (hacía poco había llegado de Rumania), y Fred del otro. Bill haría de árbitro, y Luna y yo contemplaríamos el juego. Nos habían insistido en que nos uniéramos, pero nuestras réplicas se hicieron oír. Así que nos sentamos bajo uno de los árboles del jardín de la Madriguera a leer; mi amiga el _Quisquilloso _y yo, un interesante libro de Runas.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo de haber comenzado mi pacífica lectura, tuve que levantar la vista de las páginas, porque los gritos de entusiasmo, las risas, y los zumbidos de las escobas al acelerar no me permitían concentrar lo suficiente. El Quidditch nuca me agradó demasiado, pero mi desagrado se desvanecía rápidamente al ver a cierta persona jugar. Y es que la radiante sonrisa de Harry al volar era capaz de ahuyentar a un Dementor sin necesidad de convocar un Patronus. No podía entender cómo montar una escoba y buscar una pelotita dorada le gustaba tanto, pero sabía que el Quidditch lo ayudaba a olvidarse, por unos minutos, de todos sus problemas. Y eso me hacía feliz. Ver a un Harry despreocupado, alegre y sin el peso del mundo sobre los hombros era uno de mis deseos. Pensé en nuestra charla de anoche, y a mi mente vino la imagen de su rostro contemplándome. Esa mirada tan extraña que me había dedicado aun seguía presente frente a mis ojos, y tenía la certeza de que me sería difícil olvidarla.

Observé como Ginny hacía una peligrosa voltereta en el aire para recuperar la vieja Quaffle. Desde que Harry había llegado, el día anterior, ella se mantenía muy cerca de él. Creo que quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, anticipando que se iría pronto. No estaba segura, pero yo notaba cierta incomodidad, casi imperceptible, en Harry. Tal vez sus sentimientos hacia la menor de los Weasley habían cambiado, pero lo dudaba. El recuerdo de su corta pero feliz relación todavía estaba muy fresco, y eso era ventajoso, si alguno de los dos quería volver.

- A mí nunca me gustó mucho- dijo de improvisto Luna. Su mirada ahora seguía a las rápidas figuras en el aire.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunté curiosa. No compartía muchas de sus ideas, pero no puedo negar que Luna siempre ha sido una persona interesante.

- El noviazgo de Harry y Ginny. Me pareció un tanto... insulso.

Contemplé a mi compañera de lectura un tanto asombrada. Jamás, ni en mis más sobrenaturales sueños, me hubiera visto hablando de algo así con Luna Lovegood. Mi cariño hacia ella creció, aunque no puedo explicar bien por qué.

- Mmm... te puedo asegurar que ellos dos se quisieron (o se quieren) mucho.

- No opino lo mismo. No creo que_ eso _sea querer.

Preferí no replicar. Observé a Harry, que discutía con Charlie en medio del aire. Interiormente, estaba de acuerdo con Luna. Sólo que no lo quería admitir, porque eso daba lugar a varios interrogantes, y a un campo desconocido de pensamientos que no tenía deseos de explorar.

- De todas maneras, no puedo opinar, porque nunca he tenido novio. Ni siquiera algo parecido.

- Yo tampoco.- respondí. No me sentía mal por eso, más bien algo desilusionada.

- Es curioso. Ginny ha tenido más novios que nosotras dos juntas.

Reí por el comentario. Luna me caía mejor cada día.

**DÍA 3**

Me encontraba en la sala de estar, hablando con el señor Weasley sobre ciertas costumbres _muggles_ que a él le interesaban. La señora Weasley limpiaba la cocina, ayudada por Fleur, quien se había resignado a las tareas domésticas. Fred y George estaban trabajando en _Sortilegios Weasley_, Charlie dormía la siesta y Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna y Bill jugaban al Snap Explosivo.

La cercanía de Ginny y Harry me producía un curioso malestar interno, al que no le daba demasiada importancia.

Poco a poco, al caer la tarde, todos se fueron dispersando, debido a que a la noche vendrían a cenar Tonks, Lupin y algunos miembros de la Orden. En la sala sólo quedamos Harry y yo.

Lo contemplé mientras él observaba la chimenea apagada. Su semblante parecía intranquilo, y algo ido.

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunté, preocupada. Harry siempre despertaba en mí preocupación, y mis deseos de protegerlo y ayudarlo se incrementaban cada vez que lo veía así.

Me miró algo contrariado.

- No, es sólo...- le oí suspirar; me acerqué a él.

Pude notar que se ponía algo nervioso, y miraba hacia todos lados evitando mis ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?. Te he notado extraño desde que llegaste.

- No es nada. Ya sabes, estoy pensando en lo que me espera.

- En lo que _nos_ espera. No olvides que Ron y yo te seguiremos para ayudarte.

Harry volvió a suspirar. Yo tenía la vista fija en su rostro. Curiosamente, conocía cada centímetro de esa cara. Conocía sus muecas, sus expresiones. Incluso sabía lo que iba a decir por la mirada de sus ojos esmeraldas. Pero sentía que eso no era suficiente.

- Sobre eso... hablaremos luego.- se revolvió el cabello, y no pude evitar pensar que ese gesto era muy provocador.

- Mira, Harry. Entiendo que quieras hacer lo que debas hacer solo, porque así lo sientes. Pero te aseguro que, te guste o no, Ron y yo te acompañaremos. Es nuestra decisión, y nadie la podrá revertir.

Contemplé cómo sus facciones se endurecían. Aun no me miraba a los ojos; eso no me gustaba. Extendí mi mano, y tomé la suya. Para mi sorpresa, apenas sintió el contacto, retiró su mano.

- No entiendes nada- murmuró mientras se levantaba, abandonando la sala rápidamente, dejándome confundida y dolida. Nunca antes había rechazado una caricia mía.

Cuando llegaron Lupin y Tonks, junto con Kingsley Shakelbolt y, para mi gran sorpresa, Alastor Moody, nos enteramos de devastadoras noticias provenientes de América. Parecía ser que allí, del otro lado del Océano, los asesinatos, desapariciones y ataques misteriosos eran preocupantemente abundantes. La Magia Oscura no tenía fronteras.

Harry tenía una expresión cada vez más seria mientras escuchaba y pensé que seguramente estaba pensando que él podía ponerle solución a todos los desastres que ocurrían.

Pronto la cena estuvo servida en el jardín; los abundantes y humeantes platos de la señora Weasley fueron atacados por los hambrientos visitantes.

- Hermione, pásame la salsa por favor- me pidió Harry.

Le alcancé lo que pedía, y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al notar que evitaba mirarme. Esas actitudes eran propias de Ron, no de él.

- ...les dije lo que debían hacer. Esa incompetencia del Ministerio no nos va a ayudar. Habría que meter a todos los idiotas funcionarios en Azkaban, pero resulta que ahora ni ese sitio es seguro- Moody hablaba enojado; su ojo mágico se movía por todas partes.

- Tenemos que reunir a toda la Orden. La cosa se pone cada vez más fea. ¿Recuerdan que el año pasado secuestraron a Florean Fortescue?. Su cadáver apareció ayer flotando en un río cercano a Londres. Tenía la Marca dibujada a fuego sobre su cara.- contó Tonks.

Muchos ahogaron gritos de exclamación. La señora Weasley se puso a murmurar por lo bajo, asustada. Ron dejó de comer, y observó aterrorizado a Tonks. Fleur hizo una mueca de asco. Y Harry... Harry apretó fuertemente sus puños, y se limitó a observar un punto fijo en la mesa con la mirada ida.

Quería abrazarlo, decirle que todo saldría bien, pero no lo hice.

Harry, Ron y Lupin desaparecieron dentro de la casa, y el resto también se retiró. En el jardín quedamos sólo Tonks y yo. Ella jugaba con la varita, haciendo levitar un pedazo de pan. Su cabello tenía un color rosa chicle que parecía brillar en la oscuridad. Yo miraba pensativa a la casa.

- ¿Cómo estás, Hermione? Pareces preocupada por algo. Y tengo el presentimiento de que no es precisamente por la guerra. Desde que salgo con Remus mi intuición femenina es más fuerte.

Reí, y negué con la cabeza.

- No, no es la guerra. Es Harry.

- ¿Harry, eh?- me guiñó un ojo, y rió divertida.

- Si, Harry. No me mires así, él es mi amigo. Cualquiera se preocupa por sus amigos¿no?. Y Harry siempre da motivos para preocuparse.

Tonks me miró, ahora seriamente. Tragué saliva, no me gustaba cuando la gente pensaba cosas que no eran.

- Si tú lo dices... ¿Crees que Harry volverá con Ginny?- al ver mi rostro confundido, rió- Ron me contó que el año pasado salieron juntos durante un tiempo.

No sabía a dónde quería llegar, pero no me gustaba el rumbo que tomaba nuestra conversación.

- No lo sé- _"Y prefiero no saberlo", _pensé.

Tonks me miró de reojo, notando que aquella conversación no era de mi agrado.

- Cuando le dije a Remus lo que sentía por él, tuve que sacar todo el valor que tenía dentro. Debo admitir que tardó lo suyo en responderme que quería comenzar una relación, pero el resultado valió completamente la pena.- Tonks sonrió estúpidamente- Siempre tuve mala suerte con los hombres, pero Remus... es diferente.

La miré en silencio. Nunca había tocado ese tema, y me pregunté por qué me había elegido a mí para hablarlo.

- ¿Sabes, Hermione? La amistad que tienes con Harry, es algo muy poderoso, y profundo. Yo la cuidaría mucho. Nunca había visto a dos personas que se quieran tanto, y que no sean capaz de expresarlo. O por lo menos Harry no sabe cómo hacerlo. Tú demuestras lo mucho que lo aprecias todos los días, de una manera o de otra.

Asentí; no era capaz de decir ninguna palabra. Tonks me sonrió.

- Me gustó hablar contigo. Espero que nuestra charla te ayude- dijo mientras se levantaba y bostezaba sin escrúpulos.

Se fue adentro, cantando una canción de _Las Brujas de Macbeth._ Yo me quedé pensativa. ¿Qué me había querido decir?

Ron se encontraba en la cocina, jugando al ajedrez mágico con Luna. Parecía que la Raveclaw le estaba ganando.

- Esto no puede ser- murmuró Ron. Luna rió.

- Qué mal perdedor eres, Ronald.

Ron masculló algo por lo bajo, y Luna volvió a reír.

- Perdona, tengo que ir al baño- dijo de repente.

Ron la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. Pude notar en sus ojos un brillo especial. Caí en la cuenta de algo. Hacía bastante que tenía mis sospechas, pero ahora las había confirmado. Sonreí, alegre.

- Me alegro de que veas a Luna como algo más que a una amiga- dije.

Ron se puso todo rojo, y carraspeó.

- No. Te equivocas.- murmuró.

- Por favor, Ron. ¿Cuándo me equivoco yo?- dije medio en broma.

Ron sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- Nada se te escapa- me miró, un tanto incómodo- El año pasado...

- El año pasado los dos nos comportamos como unos imbéciles- lo interrumpí.

Él asintió.

- No hubiera funcionado- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No, no hubiera funcionado.- sonreí, y él también.

Nos habíamos sacado un peso de encima.

- ¡Hermione, Ron¡Vengan a despedirse!- gritó la señora Weasley desde la sala de estar.

Al despedirme de Tonks, pude notar que me guiñaba un ojo. Le sonreí. Luego reflexionaría acerca de sus palabras, pero tenía una vaga idea de a dónde quería llegar.

**DÍA 4**

Hacía rato que intentaba dormirme, sin éxito. Daba vueltas en la cama, pensando en Harry y en su distante actitud para conmigo. No quería admitirlo, pero aquello me afectaba bastante. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Harry. Su rostro se aparecía constantemente frente a mis ojos; aquella mirada que me dedicó el día de su cumpleaños seguía fresca en mi memoria. No podía, no quería olvidarla.

Sabiendo que ya no podría dormirme, me levanté, poniendo cuidado para no despertar a Ginny y a Luna y me dirigí en silencio hacia la cocina. Sólo se escuchaban los ruidos de los grillos nocturnos.

Bebí un vaso de agua, y cuando estaba a punto de encaminarme a la sala, escuché los pasos de alguien que bajaba las escaleras lentamente.

Sabía quién era. Reconocería sus pasos donde sea.

Harry apareció en la puerta de la cocina, completamente despierto. Se paró en seco al verme.

- Hola

Harry no respondió, se quedó mudo mirándome. Se dio vuelta con la clara intención de irse, pero un grito mío lo detuvo.

- ¡No te vayas!- fue un ruego, una súplica.

Estaba harta de su extraño comportamiento, así que había llegado la hora de hablar.

Harry se quedó estático. Finalmente, giró, y su verde mirada se encontró con la mía. Sus ojos expresaban desconcierto, y algo más que no supe qué era. Rápidamente, apartó la mirada de mí, y comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la vista.

- Hermione...- mi corazón latió fuertemente al oír cómo pronunciaba mi nombre, de una manera suave y dulce.

- Harry, por favor... si dije o hice algo... no soporto que no me dirijas la palabra.- mi voz sonó temblorosa.

Harry suspiró. Se acercó a mí.

- No eres tú.

- Entonces, explícame qué es lo que te sucede, para así poder ayudarte.

Mi amigo sonrió tristemente.

- Ya me has ayudado demasiado, más de lo que yo merecía.- susurró

Lo que dijo simplemente acabó con mi paciencia. No podía seguir así, sin saber lo que le ocurría. Constantemente sentía una molesta sensación en el estómago, un perceptible dolor que nunca antes había experimentado. Si Harry lograba que me sintiera así con sólo no dirigirme la palabra y no mirarme a los ojos, no quería ni imaginar lo que lograría si algún día dejara de ser mi amigo. Y es que era alguien muy importante para mí.

Di un paso hacia él, enfadada.

- ¡Ya basta, Harry¡No puedo soportarlo más¡Hace dos días que no me diriges la palabra, sólo si es absolutamente necesario¡Ni siquiera me miras¡No quieres darme las explicaciones que merezco¿Sabes acaso cómo me siento?- grité.

Harry se movió, incómodo, y al ver que no pensaba contestar, me acerqué rápidamente y tomé su brazo de improvisto.

- No puedes ni imaginarte el dolor que siento... por favor, dime qué ocurre.- le susurré al oído.

Harry se estremeció. Pude sentir cómo se separaba de mí y no evité que unas lágrimas aparecieran en mis ojos. Aquel comportamiento indescifrable me había afectado demasiado; más de lo normal.

Finalmente, me miró a los ojos. Nuestras miradas permanecieron conectadas unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Un escalofrío se expandió por mi cuerpo y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

Suspiré al sentir que él la limpiaba con una suave caricia. Mi cuerpo era una fiesta de sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas; mi mente era un surtido de ideas contradictorias.

Se alejó un poco y contempló mi rostro alumbrado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Se detuvo en mis labios. Contuve la respiración, sin saber lo que iría a hacer. Un deseo en mi interior me incitaba a que complete la distancia que había entre nosotros. Esa distancia no era sólo física... era el espacio que separaba a los amigos de algo más.

Harry se aproximó lentamente, sus ojos fijos en los míos. Su mirada era un mar de emociones que yo de buena gana hubiera explorado. Pero, de repente, se separó bruscamente.

- Lo siento- susurró con voz ronca, y salió apresurado de la cocina, quebrando el hechizo en el que ambos habíamos caído.

Me quedé sola, confundida, triste y con un mareo emocional enorme. Yo, la alumna más brillante de la última generación de Hogwarts, no podía asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Me senté en una silla, y apoyé la cabeza en mis manos. Dejé salir un largo suspiro. La explicación a todo lo que sentía bailaba frente a mis ojos, pero simplemente aquello no podía ser verdad. Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. ¿Cómo había permitido que eso sucediera?. Harry era mi mejor amigo, y yo, sin darme cuenta, había comenzado a verlo como algo más. Me había metido en un laberinto sin salida, donde arriesgaba cosas más importantes que mi vida. Y lo peor de todo era que no deseaba encontrar la salida de ese intrincado laberinto... porque lo que había en él me gustaba demasiado.

----------------------------------------

Bueno bueno, la cosa se está poniendo interesante... pobre Hermione.

Billones de gracias por los reviews que recibí en el primer capítulo!!! Espero que éste haya sido de su agrado.

NOTA: El Snap Explosivo es un juego mágico (creo que de naipes). Por lo menos en la editorial de Latinoamérica se menciona.

Cualquier duda, comentario, etc, manden un **review**.

·Towanda· Delusional cueste lo que cueste


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente!! He aquí el nuevo capítulo de Cambio de Perspectiva. Este cap es de transición y personalmente no creo que sea el mejor, pero ustedes dirán.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desperté al escuchar una risotada de Ginny. Giré en la cama y mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente cuando sintieron los rayos del sol matutino sobre mi rostro.

- Cielos, Hermione, tienes un aspecto terrible- me dijo Ginny sorprendida al ver mi cara.

Gruñí, y con mucho esfuerzo me incorporé. Luna me miraba desde un rincón de la habitación con curiosidad; Ginny parecía algo preocupada. Tomé la varita de la mesita de luz.

_- ¡Accio espejo!_- susurré con desgano.

A mis manos vino levitando un pequeño espejo desde el armario. Contemplé mi rostro. Tenía unas grandes ojeras, estaba pálida y los ojos presentaban un leve pero notable color rojo. De golpe recordé todo lo sucedido durante la madrugada, cuando me encontré con Harry en la cocina. Un amargo dolor me invadió, y se formó un nudo en mi garganta.

- ¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó Ginny- ¿Saliste al jardín a combatir contra los gnomos?

Negué con la cabeza. No le contaría mi encuentro con Harry.

- No pude dormirme hasta tarde, y tuve malos sueños. Eso es todo- contesté, intentando sonar convincente.

Mi respuesta dejó satisfecha a Ginny, pero Luna puso cara de haberse dado cuenta de algo.

Bajamos a desayunar. En la cocina había mucho movimiento. No pude evitar recordar la escena nocturna de la que fui protagonista.

En la casa sólo estábamos la señora Weasley, Luna, Ginny, Ron y Harry. Fleur y Bill se habían ido a realizar las compras para el día siguiente, cuando se celebraría la boda. Charlie y el señor Weasley se encontraban en el Ministerio. Los gemelos estaban atendiendo su negocio.

Desayuné en silencio, con demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza como para poder participar de las conversaciones.

Mi corazón pegó un salto cuando escuché un "Buenos días" proveniente de la puerta. Harry y Ron entraron y se sentaron. El dueño de mis pensamientos tomó asiento frente a mí. A su lado, Ron comenzó a devorar dos tostadas a la vez.

- ¿Café, té o jugo, Harry querido?- preguntó la señora Weasley.

- Café, gracias- contestó él.

Lo miré. No parecía dar muestras de querer hablar conmigo, y eso me dolió. De nuevo, estaba evitando mirarme, aunque de vez en cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaban, para enseguida mirar hacia otra dirección.

- Harry, tienes mermelada- rió Ginny mientras le limpiaba la boca a su ex novio con una servilleta.

Sentí una punzada de dolor y bajé la vista hacia mi taza. Harry me miró de soslayo y carraspeó.

- Gracias- le dijo a Ginny. Ésta le dedicó una sonrisa que le cortaría la respiración a cualquier hombre.

Luego de desayunar, nos fuimos a la sala. El día era nublado y triste. El cielo parecía un espejo de mi humor. Nos desparramamos en los sillones de cualquier forma, y decidimos jugar Snap Explosivo.

De vez en cuando, mis ojos se topaban con los de Harry, pero eran sólo unos segundos: nuestras orbes estaban decididas a no mantener un contacto duradero. Los demás parecían darse cuenta de la incomodidad que había entre mi amigo y yo. Varias veces noté las miradas que le dirigía Ron a Harry, cuando éste me hablaba de manera seca y cortante (sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario). Luna presenciaba nuestros rápidos intercambios visuales en silencio, y Ginny... Ginny movía sus ojos constantemente, de Harry a mí, de mí a Harry.

Cuando el ambiente y el duro silencio de mi amigo para conmigo se me hicieron insoportables, decidí abandonar el juego.

- Lo siento- dije de improvisto mientras me levantaba del suelo, donde nos habíamos echado en círculo.- No quiero jugar más.

Miré fugazmente a Harry, dolida.

- Pero¡Hermione¡Estás ganando!- dijo Ron apenado.

- Lo siento, Ron- dije, y me retiré casi corriendo.

Me encerré en la habitación que compartía con Ginny y Luna. El dolor que sentía dentro mío era insoportable, peor que el maleficio _Cruciatus._ No podía estar junto a Harry, y a la vez tenía que estar junto a él.

Me senté en la cama, pensando. Quería hablar con mi amigo, pero tenía miedo de lo que podría decirme.

Suspiré. Unas lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos. Me las sequé rápidamente.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar, por favor? Soy yo, Hermione. Ábreme.

Me levanté tambaleándome. Al abrir la puerta mi cara se topó con la de Harry. Su mirada era de preocupación.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Asentí. Me hice a un lado y entró en la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Había un silencio pesado e incómodo. Fue él el primero en romperlo.

- Estoy preocupado por ti- soltó- ¿Te sientes bien? Pareces enferma

Se acercó a mí. Me sentía incómoda. Temía y deseaba que pasara algo. Pero él simplemente me miró.

- Estoy bien- contesté. Mi voz temblaba.

No creyó mi respuesta, se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- Mira, sé que me he comportado mal contigo...perdóname. De todas las personas, a ti es a la que menos le quiero hacer daño- dijo lentamente.

Me estremecí, quería darle a sus palabras un significado diferente al que tenían.

Iba a hablar, pero él no me dejó.

- Ya sé que me comporto raro, pero es sólo por Voldemort. Sólo eso. No sé qué hacer. No tengo planeado por dónde comenzar a buscar los malditos Horcruxes, y tampoco quiero que mueran más inocentes- se revolvió el pelo, desesperado.

Juntando valor, tomé la mano con la que se despeinaba cada vez más. Harry me miró al sentir el contacto físico. Yo temblaba, pero él no se dio cuenta.

- Yo tampoco quiero que muera más gente, pero ya llegará el momento de actuar... no podemos crearnos más problemas por culpa de una errónea decisión- susurré.

Harry asintió, perdido en mis ojos.

- Hermione... no sabes lo mucho que significa que estés aquí, a mi lado- me dijo.

Le sonreí. ¿Qué más podía hacer?. Me estaba hechizando como sólo él sabía hacerlo, y mi débil resistencia flaqueaba ante su encanto. Ya no podía negarme lo que sentía, porque sería mentirme a mí misma.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado-contesté, y en un impulso me lancé a sus brazos, que me rodearon con sorpresa.

Permanecimos abrazados un momento, hasta que se separó lentamente, como si le doliera.

Me miró algo inseguro, y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y llevó su mano a la cicatriz.

- ¡Harry!- grité, al escucharlo gemir de dolor.

Sentí pánico al verlo caer al piso. Me tumbé a su lado, y lo abracé, sabiendo que era lo único que podía hacer. El dolor cesaría en cualquier momento, no había hechizo capaz de remediarlo.

Al fin, luego de unos segundos, dejó de gemir. Le retiré despacio las manos de la frente.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté asustada.

Harry asintió.

- Está furioso. Puedo sentirlo.

Lo ayudé a incorporarse. Parecía débil.

- Creo que debes descansar- susurré. Él negó con la cabeza.- Por favor, Harry. No estás bien, y anoche...- me detuve- anoche no dormiste nada¿verdad?

- No- murmuró.

Al ver mi expresión, decidió desistir.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. Acompañé a Harry al dormitorio de Ron, donde se echó a dormir un rato. Luego bajé y comuniqué lo sucedido. La señora Weasley se preocupó mucho. Ron me miró escandalizado, y Ginny quiso subir a acompañar a Harry. Quería detenerla, pero ¿con qué derecho?.

- No vayas, Ginny- escuché decir a Luna con voz soñadora- Harry tiene que descansar bien.

- Luna tiene razón, hija. Deja a Harry dormir tranquilo- le ordenó la señora Weasley.

Ron miró a Luna con ternura y Ginny le echó una mirada furibunda. Internamente, le agradecía su intervención a la rubia.

Bill y Fleur llegaron cargados de paquetes de comida y otras cosas. Se habían empeñado en planear ellos solos su boda, aunque de vez en cuando aceptaban algún consejo de la señora Weasley.

- Conseguimos los platos que _queguíamos_, Molly- dijo Fleur cantarinamente.

Desde el incidente entre Bill y Fenrir Greyback, que le había dejado unas profundas marcas al primero, la señora Weasley trataba mucho más amablemente a su nuera, y viceversa.

- Oh¿de verdad?- preguntó entusiasmada.

Se acercó rápidamente a Fleur y juntas comenzaron a hablar de las compras realizadas.

- ¿No crees que Harry ya ha dormido bastante?- me preguntó Ron en un susurro cuando terminamos de almorzar.

- No lo sé. Estaba muy cansado. Espero que no haya tenido sueños- agregué con preocupación.

- Debe de tener hambre. ¿Por qué no le subes algo?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lo observé de reojo, sospechando algo. ¿Se habría enterado de mis recientes descubrimientos?

- Buena idea. Llévale algo, Hermione- dijo Luna interviniendo.

La miré escandalizada. Había hablado con Ron, estaba segura. Y eso no me gustaba para nada.

Preparé un plato con la comida que le habíamos guardado. Saqué mi varita del bolsillo del pantalón.

_- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!- _dije, e hice levitar el plato hasta la habitación de Ron. Cuando salí de la cocina, sentí los ojos de Ginny fijos en mi espalda.

Toqué la puerta y esperé alguna respuesta. Como no la obtuve, entré despacio y en silencio. Harry estaba sobre la cama, semi-dormido.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó con voz soñolienta.

- Si, soy yo. Te traje algo de comer, pero si quieres seguir durmiendo...

- Gracias. Me muero de hambre.

Se incorporó y se puso las gafas. Tomó el plato agradecido. Lo apoyó sobre su regazo, y cuando me estaba por retirar su voz me detuvo.

- Espera. Emm... ¿quieres?- me ofreció un pedazo de pollo.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- No, gracias. Ya comí.

Noté que se ponía algo nervioso. Yo también lo estaba, aunque aparentaba tranquilidad.

Decidiendo que no tenía otra alternativa, me acerqué a su cama y me senté en un costado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunté preocupada.

Harry hizo un gesto vago con la cabeza. Sentí que no quería entrar en detalles. Desde la noche anterior, había surgido entre nosotros un espacio negro que era difícil de llenar, donde la incomodidad y la inseguridad reinaban. Yo tenía muy claro lo que Harry representaba para mí, pero ¿qué era yo para él?. Hasta entonces fingía como que nada había sucedido, y eso me molestaba y me entristecía, porque yo sabía muy bien lo que estuvo a punto de suceder... y no quería olvidarlo. Decidí que él debía dar las explicaciones, así que opté por no hablar de ese tema.

- Ginny no parecía muy contenta cuando me vio salir con la comida- dije señalando el plato.

Harry rió por el comentario; eso me dio ánimos.

- Ginny tiene que entender que no debe tener celos de mi mejor amiga- dijo divertido.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho. Él mismo lo había dicho: amiga.

Harry pareció percatarse de algo, porque se movió en la cama y su semblante se volvió serio. No dijo nada más hasta que yo volví a hablarle.

- Mañana será un largo día- comenté al escuchar los gritos de abajo. Los preparativos para la boda ya habían comenzado.

- Sí. Me muero por ver a Ron vestido de gala- ambos reímos sonoramente al imaginarnos a Ron en medio de la boda, vestido con su nueva túnica de gala, regalo de los gemelos.

- Iré a ayudar- me levanté, pero sentí algo que me detuvo.

Harry me estaba tomando de la mano, y me miraba de esa extraña forma... igual que en la noche de su cumpleaños.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos, y luego me soltó de improvisto.

-Lo siento... te quería agradecer por lo que has hecho por mí.- susurró.

- Sólo te traje la comida- le dije tiernamente. Él negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más.

Me retiré de forma rápida, no podía ni quería seguir estando con él. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, suspiré cansada. No entendía sus actitudes ni sus cambios de humor. No soportaba la barrera que tenía frente a mis ojos, y que me impedía quererlo como algo más. Pero a la vez, aquella barrera era parte de mí... la amistad que tenía con Harry era lo más importante de mi vida, de eso no tenía duda alguna. Todas las caricias, charlas, discusiones, risas y silencios que había compartido con mi amigo durante seis años de amistad incondicional cobraban un nuevo sentido, hasta ahora oculto en mi confundido ser. En sólo unos días, mi mente racional había comenzado una ardua batalla contra mi corazón. No sabía cuál de los dos saldría victorioso, pero tenía muy en claro lo que ya era definitivo: amaba a Harry como nunca antes había amado a alguien, y eso me asustaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado. Les cuento que la historia ya está terminada y que a partir de ahora sólo quedan dos capítulos más. En total son 5 capítulos y el último es el más largo.

Comentarios, dudas, quejas, avadas kedavras, sólo clic en **GO **y escribe un **review!** Estaré más que agradecida.

**REVIEWS**

(Por favor)

Suerte a todos, que la Fuerza Delusional los acompañe.

·Towanda·


	4. Chapter 4

Hola hola gente linda!! Acá el anteúltimo capítulo, espero que les guste... Ah, y paciencia, paciencia...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DÍA 5**

La señora Weasley nos despertó a todos temprano. Se la veía nerviosa, alegre y algo melancólica: Bill era el primero de sus hijos que se casaba.

Harry, Ron y yo, que ya éramos mayores de edad y por lo tanto podíamos utilizar la magia, nos ocupamos de organizar las mesas y las sillas en el jardín, bajo la "estricta" supervisión de Charlie, que se iba cada dos segundos a buscar algo de comida a la cocina.

Fred, George y Arthur llegarían al mediodía, y Fleur se había encerrado en la habitación de Bill, presa de un extraño ataque de pánico, esperando a que llegaran sus familiares. Su novio se movía nervioso por toda la casa, estorbándonos. Lucía una gran sonrisa y tenía el largo pelo suelto. Cuando Ginny se lo encontró por décima vez deambulando sin hacer nada, perdió la paciencia y le gritó tanto que Bill se asustó más de lo que ya estaba.

Ginny, Luna y la señora Weasley se ocupaban de la comida.

La boda se celebraría a las seis de la tarde.

- ¡Fíjate lo que haces, Hermione!- me reprochó Ron cuando la silla que estaba haciendo levitar chocó contra la de él.

- Lo siento. _¡Reparo!_

- ¿Por qué estás tan distraída? Es Fleur la que se va a casar hoy, no tú.- dijo Ron.

Entrecerré mis ojos, enfadada. No era mi culpa que esté distraída, simplemente no podía evitar observar a Harry de vez en cuando. Sin que éste se percatara de ello, claro.

- Las bodas suelen poner sentimentales a las mujeres, Ron.

- Si, pero eso no significa que tengas que hacer mal los hechizos- contraatacó él.

Abrí mi boca para contestarle, volví a cerrarla luego y grité ofendida:

-¡Yo no realizo mal los hechizos!

- ¿Ah no?

- ¡Fue sólo un momento de distracción¡Puedo dominar gran cantidad de hechizos, lo sabes muy bien¿O quieres que te lo demuestre?- dije alzando mi varita y apuntando a Ron a la cara.

- ¡Ya basta¡Los dos!- Harry nos miró enfurecido.

Bajé mi varita masticando furia.

- ¡Maldición, tenemos cosas importantes en las que pensar y ustedes dos pelean por una idiotez!- Harry se revolvió el pelo, frustrado.

- Lo siento- murmuré. Ron lo observó asustado.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente bajó la mirada y murmuró:

- Quiero hablar con ustedes. Tenemos que...

Charlie llegó corriendo, interrumpiendo a Harry.

- El almuerzo... está... servido- dijo jadeando.

Harry asintió, y se encamino a la casa junto con Ron, que de tanto en tanto le echaba nerviosas miradas.

Yo me quedé parada, sin reaccionar. Sabía de qué quería hablar Harry. Recordaba muy bien la conversación que tuvimos junto al lago al final de nuestro sexto curso.

Antes de llegar a la puerta del jardín, Harry se detuvo.

- ¿Vienes, Hermione?- me preguntó serio.

Yo asentí; mi corazón latía desbocado, como una manada de hipogrifos salvajes. Me reprendí mentalmente, debía controlar mis emociones si no quería más problemas que no se pudieran solucionar con un simple hechizo. Y sin embargo... ¿qué sería la vida sin problemas¿Qué sería la vida sin Harry?

Cuando entré a la cocina, segundos después, reinaba un gran alboroto. La señora Weasley, furiosa, le gritaba a su esposo, recién llegado del Ministerio, algo acerca de unos globos. Fred y George molestaban a su hermano mayor, Ron y Charlie peleaban por un sándwich y Ginny hablaba alegremente con Harry. Aparté rápidamente la mirada de aquella visión; no quería tentar a la suerte.

Luna estaba en un rincón tranquilizando a Ron, que al parecer había perdido la batalla por el sándwich y mostraba un creciente mal humor.

- ¡Y LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, NI SE TE OCURRA INDAGAR SOBRE LAS RARAS COSTUMBRES QUE TIENEN LOS MUGGLES EN LAS BODAS Y OTROS EVENTOS¡PORQUE POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA, YA TENEMOS SUFICIENTE ALBOROTO!

Arthur parecía encogido frente a su esposa, que tenía un ataque de nervios.

- ¿Qué pasó?- le susurré a Luna cuando salimos de la cocina. El almuerzo esperaría hasta que la señora Weasley se tranquilice.

- El señor Weasley llenó de globos la sala de estar, el cuarto de Bill y Fleur, nuestro cuarto, el sótano y los baños.- contó Luna con una risita.

- Pero se pueden hacer desaparecer fácilmente- sentía lástima por el señor Weasley.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

- Esta situación debe ser muy estresante para los padres del novio- dijo con su característico aire soñador.

Antes de comer, se nos encargó la tarea de hacer desaparecer los globos. Al entrar en el cuarto de Ginny, mi visión se vio tapada por una masa rosa y blanca. Cientos de globos se encontraban flotando, e impedían el paso. Reí, no podía negar que la situación era divertida. Los ánimos festivos del señor Weasley eran extraños.

- Dudley solía explotar globos en mi cara todos sus cumpleaños- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Giré, y encontré a Harry con la varita en la mano, listo para usarla contra aquellos indefensos enemigos.

_- ¡Evanesco!-_ gritó apuntando hacia la habitación. Muchos globos desaparecieron al instante.

Lo imité; no sabía qué decir. Su cercanía me ponía en un complicado estado. Podía sentir su respiración agitada detrás de mí. Mis sentidos estaban muy ocupados prestando atención a todo lo que se llamaba Harry.

Se escucharon los gritos de la señora Weasley llamándonos para almorzar.

Me giré para salir al pasillo, y al hacerlo tuve que pasar al lado de Harry. Mi cuerpo se rozó con el de él... la sensación fue exquisita. Mi mente se nubló, muchas imágenes aparecieron de golpe en mi cabeza.

Instantáneamente recordé por millonésima vez el suceso de la otra noche. Y lo recordaría otras millones de veces más, era inevitable.

Bajé rápidamente, sin darme tiempo a disfrutar de aquellos segundos.

Durante todo el resto de la tarde, nos dedicamos a ordenar, organizar y ayudar con los preparativos.

Hablé poco y nada con Harry. Se veía distante y serio, sumergido en oscuros pensamientos.

La familia de Fleur llegó más temprano que los invitados comunes.

Escuchaba los saludos y los grititos de emoción desde el segundo piso mientras me cambiaba y me ponía el vestido. Luna se colocaba sus aretes con forma de rabanitos, y Ginny se aplicaba maquillaje mágico.

- ¡Te ves muy linda, Hermione!- dijo con sinceridad la Ravenclaw cuando pudo apreciar mi vestimenta.

- Gracias, Luna. Tu también.

- No lo sé. Estos aros nunca dieron una buena impresión.

- A Ron le gustan- comenté con suspicacia y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Luna no dijo nada, pero pude notar un leve sonrojo en su cara.

Las tres bajamos. Lo primero que noté fue el corpulento cuerpo de Hagrid, que había llegado, vestido con su horrible traje de piel de castor, junto con Tonks, Lupin, la profesora McGonagall y Mundungus Fletcher. Éste último había sido invitado a pesar de las quejas de la señora Weasley, porque le caía bien a Bill y a Arthur.

Los saludé a todos mientras más gente llegaba. Yo buscaba con la mirada a Harry, pero era casi imposible encontrarlo entre un mundo de cabelleras pelirrojas, magos altos y sombreros de brujas. Por fin, lo encontré dirigiéndose al jardín.

Justo cuando estaba por llamarlo, se dio vuelta, y su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sentí que mi piel hervía; mis pensamientos coherentes desaparecieron rápidamente para convertirse en un manojo de ideas inútiles y sin sentido.

Carraspeé, y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos.

- Te ves muy hermosa- musitó.

- Gracias- susurré.

Nos quedamos sin decir nada, hasta que dos segundos más tarde apareció Ron, claramente de buen humor.

- ¿Vamos a buscar los asientos?- preguntó entusiasmado, y sonriendo algo bonachón.

- Si. Vamos- contestó Harry mirando a Ron divertido.

Éste nos colgó un largo brazo a cada uno de un hombro, y nos condujo hasta los asientos que teníamos designados, en la segunda fila.

Harry me lanzó una mirada, extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo. Reí, y me encogí de hombros.

Nos sentamos. Pronto Luna se nos unió. La gente se acercaba; los rostros iluminados de felicidad. En esos momentos, parecía irreal que estuviésemos en guerra. Me sentía rara. Todos los que ahora presenciábamos algo tan normal como una boda, podríamos morir al día siguiente en manos de un mortífago.

Ginny y Gabrielle, vestidas exactamente iguales, escoltaban a Fleur, quien caminaba hacia el altar tomada del brazo de su padre. (N/A: no tengo ni idea de lo que hacen las damas de honor... creo que se paran cerca de los novios en el altar¿no?).

Presencié la ceremonia dividida entre mis reflexivos pensamientos y la curiosidad. Nunca había contemplado una boda del mundo mágico.

Los sollozos de la señora Weasley y la señora Delacour eran fuertes; sus respectivos esposos les acariciaban tiernamente la espalda.

Crucé una mirada con Tonks, sentada seis asientos a mi izquierda. Me guiñó un ojo, y levantó las cejas rosas de forma insentivadora. Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Miré hacia mi costado. Ron le murmuraba cosas a Luna, provocándole una risueña risita.

Volví a mirar al frente, donde Fleur y Bill se tomaban de las manos. Creo que varios hombres parecían encantados con la novia, lo que era lógico: sus genes de _veela _actuaban en cualquier momento.

No pude evitarlo más, y giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha. Contemplé el perfil de Harry, maduro y concentrado. En sólo unos segundos, mi cuerpo se inundó de cálidos sentimientos, de seguridad y de valor. Decidí allí mismo que, si era necesario, daría mi vida y mucho más por aquel hombre que me había abierto una puerta desconocida: la del amor.

Luego de varios minutos, la ceremonia llegó a su fin. Los invitados se levantaron y se retiraron a la casa de forma ruidosa.

Harry, Ron y yo fuimos los últimos. Intercambiamos una mirada. Había llegado el momento de decidir nuestro porvenir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Te gustó¿No¿Querés lanzarme un Avada Kedavra y enterrarme en el Bosque Prohibido¿Esperás con ansias el final de esta historia? Con un **REVIEW **me entero!!!

Jejeje bueno, queda un último capítulo. Tengo que agradecer todos los reviews que recibí, muchas muchas gracias; la verdad es algo difícil publicar una historia larga sin ser muy conocido. Pero por algo se empieza¿no? ;)

Antes de que me olvide... me gustaría mucho sumarme al foro La Pareja del Fénix, pero leí por ahí que hay que tener un conocido dentro para poder entrar. O sea, que aunque te hagas una cuenta y todo, sino tenés una persona que te "confirme" o algo así, no podés usar el foro. ¿Es verdad? Por favor, si alguien lo sabe me podría contestar. Eso es todo. Nuevamente, gracias por sus reviews.

·Towanda·


	5. Chapter 5

Ya está, el último capítulo de "Cambio de Perspectiva" está a su disposición. Como dije, es el más largo... Disfruten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una suave brisa acarició nuestros rostros. Comenzaba a anochecer. Harry tenía una expresión grave y serena. Pero yo sabía que en su interior se sacudía una violenta tormenta.

- He tomado una decisión- anunció- pasado mañana me iré.

- Y nosotros te acompañaremos- saltó Ron, imperturbable ante la noticia.

Yo asentí, segura de que nuestra decisión era la correcta. Harry, que se había visto venir una reacción parecida, negó con la cabeza. Ron lo miró, empezando a enojarse.

- Correré demasiados riesgos. Voy a buscar pedazos del alma de Voldemort, no un Whisky de Fuego a Las Tres Escobas.

- Lo sabemos- dijo Ron sencillamente.

- Tendré que utilizar magia muy avanzada, y ni siquiera hice los EXTASIS-

- Bueno, pero para eso tenemos a Hermione¿no?- Ron me miró sonriente.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Ron y yo juntos éramos aliados poderosos. Harry me miró... de nuevo aquellos ojos cuyo mensaje no podía descifrar. De nuevo la incertidumbre, el cosquilleo en la piel.

- Podríamos morir- acotó a continuación. Notamos que comenzaba a hablar en tercera persona; se estaba ablandando.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Decidí que era el momento de que yo hablara.

- Harry. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Dumbledore al final de nuestro primer año?. "_Para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura". _¿Lo recuerdas?. Aquellas palabras te impactaron tanto, que luego las repetiste frente a nosotros.

Harry asintió. Sonreí.

- Bueno, entonces, sabiendo que nosotros pensamos igual y que no nos importaría morir, y menos por una causa justa... ¿por qué te empeñas en realizar este viaje solo?- le pregunté.

Harry se movió, incómodo. Ron lo observaba atentamente. Me acerqué a mi amigo, e ignorando las cálidas e inseguras sensaciones que eso me producía, tomé su mano. Harry me miró sorprendido; su rostro reflejaba confusión y algo más.

- Sé que quieres protegernos, mantenernos alejados de tus problemas. Pero olvidas que este conflicto ya es de todos nosotros... porque no nos queda otra alternativa más que aceptarlo. Te seguiremos adonde sea; ya te lo dijimos hace un mes, y te lo repetiremos todas las veces que sean necesarias.

Harry me miró de una forma tan profunda, tan especial, que tuve que usar todos mis sentidos para evitar lanzarme a sus brazos.

- Además- agregó Ron- ¿para qué están los amigos, sino para apoyar y ayudar al otro en sus peores momentos?

Harry rió, y finalmente asintió, resignado.

- Sabía que no podría convencerlos... pero quería intentarlo.

- Gastaste saliva para nada- dijo Ron.

- No sé qué haría sin ustedes- se sinceró Harry de improvisto. Bajó la mirada, avergonzado por esa espontánea confesión.

No pude evitar que un nudo apareciera en mi garganta. En uno de esos raros impulsos que tenía muy de vez en cuando y que reservaba para ocasiones especiales como ésta, abrasé a Harry fuertemente. Un sentimiento cálido me asaltó cuando sentí sus brazos rodeándome. Ron nos contempló sin saber bien qué hacer, pero pronto murmuró un "¡Qué demonios!" y se unió al abrazo colectivo.

El largo camino que teníamos por delante parecía pequeño e insignificante, al lado de la masa que formábamos los tres.

Adentro de la casa, todo era alegría, música y risas. Sin embargo, en un rincón, Lupin y Tonks nos contaban las recientes noticias a Luna y a mí.

- Uno de los hombres lobo de la comunidad le pasó el dato a Remus. Era un rumor, pero teníamos que confirmarlo. Había oído decir que unos Mortífagos atacarían a Emmelina Vance. Así que nos pusimos en contacto con ella, y preparamos junto con algunos Aurors del Ministerio un plan para capturar a esos malditos.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Luna curiosa. Tonks sonrió triunfal.

- ¿No leyeron El Profeta¡Atrapamos a tres!

- Por eso Voldemort estaba furioso...- susurré.

Desde que a Harry le había dolido su cicatriz, me preguntaba el motivo de la ira de Voldemort. Con el ajetreo de la boda, no me percaté de revisar en el Profeta.

Escuchaba a medias la apasionada descripción que nos hacía Tonks del operativo. Quería hablar con Harry, contarle lo que sabía.

- Disculpen- dije, y me separé del reducido grupo.

Me crucé con Fred y George, que hablaban con la profesora McGonagall (quien lucía extrañamente interesada) acerca de sus nuevos productos. La tienda marchaba estupendamente, a pesar de la guerra.

- ¿Has visto a Harry?- le pregunté a Ginny.

- No. Pero te recomiendo que vayas por allá... mi hermano la está pasando verdaderamente bien- puso los ojos en blanco.

No entendí a qué se refería, pero luego pude avistar entre el mar de gente a Ron, que tomaba un Whisky de Fuego. A su lado levitaba una bandeja con dos vasos ya vacíos.

- ¡Ron!- le reproché en voz baja cuando llegué a su lado.

- ¿Qué¡Tu también!-gritó al notar mi expresión- ¡Me moría por probarlo, Hermione!

- Te hará mal. No estás acostumbrado a beber.

- Bueno, pero siempre se empieza con inexperiencia.

Suspiré, mi paciencia llegando a su fin. Sabía que ése era el principio de una larga discusión, y quería encontrar a Harry pronto.

- ¿Quieres probar? Sé que en el fondo lo deseas, Hermione.- movió su vaso frente a mi rostro.

- No, gracias. No me gusta. Lo probé el año pasado en las fiestas del profesor Slughorn.

Ron me miró ofendido.

- ¡Y me dices que no beba!

- El hecho de que lo haya probado antes que tú, no significa que beba regularmente. Conozco las consecuencias que te puede traer la bebida, Ron.

Él abrió la boca para replicar, pero una voz lo detuvo.

- Hermione tiene razón, Ronald... piensa en lo que diría tu madre si te viera- dijo Luna sonriéndole tiernamente.

Ron cerró la boca, y dejó obediente el vaso sobre la bandeja.

Le agradecí con la mirada a Luna su intervención, y proseguí en la búsqueda de mi otro amigo.

Me crucé en el camino con varios conocidos, así que entre saludos y comentarios perdí más tiempo. Estaba ansiosa, y no sabía el motivo.

Luego de casi media hora, desistí desilusionada. ¿Dónde se habría metido Harry?. Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, una idea que involucraba a aquel al que buscaba con tanto ímpetu y a una pelirroja. La deseché de inmediato. No había visto señales que anuciaran el regreso de Harry con Ginny.

Me senté en un asiento vacío cerca de la ventana, y al mirar distraídamente por ésta noté una figura que se alejaba por el jardín en dirección a la cerca. Supe inmediatamente de quién se trataba.

Me levanté como si la silla tuviera un resorte y me encaminé sin vacilar a la puerta trasera.

La noche era clara y luminosa; las luciérnagas volaban emitiendo suaves destellos de luz de vez en cuando. Levanté la vista hacia el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Recordé una noche muy parecida a esa, varios años atrás, cuando crucé el lago de Hogwarts, antes de la Selección. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el delgado chico que me acompañaba en el bote sería una parte clave en mi vida.

Harry avanzaba con dificultad entre la maleza. Se detuvo al lado de la vieja cerca.

Lo seguí, me sentía atrapada, creía que me llamaba como si fuera un imán.

Llegué junto a él, quien no se percató de mi presencia hasta que estuve a menos de dos metros.

Se giró al sentir ruidos, y me observó con sorpresa. Le sonreí, algo nerviosa. Comenzaba a arrepentirme de haberlo seguido. Pero cuando me devolvió la sonrisa, supe que había valido la pena.

- Hay demasiado ruido en la casa- explicó.

- Ron estaba muy entretenido con el Whisky de Fuego- comenté.

Harry rió. Un viento travieso le despeinó su pelo azabache. Suspiré.

- Tonks me contó...-comencé.

Era por eso que había salido, para hablarle de lo que me había enterado. O eso quería hacerme creer.

- Ya me enteré- interrumpió- Por eso Voldemort estaba furioso. Lo que es lógico. Tres mortífagos más en Azkaban...

No respondí. Harry se quedó observando el cielo, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el suave aroma del campo nocturno. Aquella visión era como un regalo.

- Hablé con McGonagall- comentó- le expliqué que nos iríamos por un tiempo. Me dijo que Dumbledore pidió hablar conmigo... su retrato, quiero decir. Parece que me dejó algunas cosas, como su pensadero.

- Entonces, tendremos que pasar por Hogwarts- dije

Harry asintió, su mirada perdida en un punto lejano en el firmamento.

- Luego iremos al Valle de Godric.

Lo miré atentamente. Sabía que quería ir al Valle a visitar las tumbas de sus padres. Harry tenía una expresión triste en su rostro. Caminé hacia él sin saber bien lo que hacía.

Harry me miró de aquella forma a la que todavía no me acostumbraba. Se acercó a mí, sus ojos concentrados en los míos, reduciendo considerablemente el espacio que nos separaba. Un temblor me sacudió, mi conciencia me gritaba que me fuera inmediatamente si no quería enfrentarme a las consecuencias. Pero me quedé parada sin despegar la vista de las esmeraldas de mi amigo. Ya era inevitable que no se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, de mi lucha interna.

Harry extendió un brazo y me acarició la mejilla. El silencio de la noche nos envolvía. Cerré los ojos al sentir el tacto.

Harry, gimiendo, apartó bruscamente su mano y se dio vuelta, evitando que viera su rostro.

- Harry...- susurré; mi voz temblaba compitiendo contra mi cuerpo.

Mi amigo se pasó una mano por la cara, sumido en la desesperación. ¿Qué alterados pensamientos surcaban los ríos de su mente?. Luego de un rato en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y en el que deseábamos que la noche nos tragara para poner fin a esa controvertida y deliciosa tortura, se giró y quedó frente a mí. Pude leer decisión en sus ojos, más la inseguridad persistía en sus actos.

- Harry...-repetí, sin saber a dónde nos llevaría la situación.

Harry se adelantó más, respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que has desencadenado en mi? Ya no me alcanza tu amistad, ni bastan las palabras. Quiero demostraciones más fuertes de esto que me abrasa, quiero explorar las infinitas posibilidades que se me presentan estando contigo- susurró.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi ser. Mis sentidos se petrificaron, mi corazón intentaba salir de su prisión. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar. Simplemente seguí los impulsos generados por el amor que sentía por aquel hombre.

Harry, mirándome a los ojos de una manera que nunca podré olvidar, eliminó cualquier distancia que nos pudiera separar. Me tomó por la cintura, e inclinó su rostro hacia el mío, apoyando sus labios en mis labios. El momento se congeló por siempre en nuestras memorias.

No se puede describir con palabras lo que sentí, sólo se pueden hacer vagas aproximaciones. Presa de la calidez de sus labios, del amor y de mudas promesas, me veía sumergida con él en un profundo pozo de emociones. No quería salir de allí; deseaba que la eternidad nos acogiera en sus brazos.

Nuestros labios se movían en un compás perfecto, creando una melodía única e invisible. Mis manos viajaron al cuello de Harry, y permanecieron allí unos instantes para que luego una de ellas se dirigiera a su pelo azabache, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

Solté un gemido cuando profundizamos el beso. Harry me apretó más contra sí, tal vez temiendo que huyera. Estábamos tan complementados, tan sumergidos el uno en el otro, que parecía como si los sentimientos que experimentábamos hubieran estado siempre allí, a la espera de que los saquemos a la luz.

Después de un rato, nos separamos. Nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas. Sonreímos. Separar los ojos de los del otro hubiera sido inconcebible.

- Hermione...-susurró Harry con voz ronca- Si supieras mínimamente lo que significas para mí...

Tragué saliva. Tenía un vago presentimiento de lo que vendría.

- Te amo- me dijo; sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial. Todo en él era especial.

Lo miré sorprendida y feliz. Sentí que unas lágrimas se agrupaban debajo de mis orbes. Me estremecí involuntariamente. Supe cuál era mi respuesta, porque no había ni podía haber otra.

- Yo también te amo- las palabras salieron claras y rápidas de mi boca; las dudas se disipaban como el humo.

Harry me sonrió. La alegría que lo embargaba era contagiosa.

Pronto nos fundimos en otro beso apasionado; el mundo, con todos sus problemas, situaciones y personajes había dejado de existir para nosotros.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la casa, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Antes de abrir la puerta trasera, nos miramos un segundo. Acordamos sin palabras que, por el momento, no contaríamos lo sucedido.

Entramos. Faltaba como una hora para la medianoche. Muchos invitados ya se habían retirado. Harry y yo habíamos perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabíamos cuánto había pasado desde que abandoné la casa, ni cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos.

- ¡Al fin¡¿Dónde estaban?!- gritó Ron al vernos entrar en la sala.

Los pocos invitados que quedaban, entre ellos Lupin, Tonks y McGonagall, se giraron al vernos.

Harry y yo intercambiamos una rápida mirada; tuve que bajar la cara para que la gente no notara mi sonrojo.

- Estábamos afuera, hablando- contestó Harry de forma casual.

Ron le lanzó una mirada sospechosa, pero no dijo nada más. Luna, en cambio, sonrió soñadoramente. Pude notar que Tonks sonreía también, de una forma más burlona y divertida. Ginny parecía furiosa por algo.

La fiesta, o mejor dicho la reunión, continuó como si nada. Los gemelos aprovecharon la ocasión e intentaron que Charlie bebiera una poción, cuyos efectos eran desconocidos. Casi fueron hechizados por su madre, que estaba harta de ellos.

Harry y yo, de mudo acuerdo, no permanecimos demasiado tiempo junto al otro, aunque de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, ya sea por casualidad o no.

- ¿Y bien?- me preguntó Tonks, ofreciéndome algo de comida que acepté gustosa.

- ¿Y bien, qué?- pregunté indiferente

- Hermione, no soy estúpida- dijo ella ofendida- Que sea torpe no significa que no me dé cuenta de lo que es obvio. ¿Qué hacían Harry y tú afuera, lejos de la vista de todos nosotros?

Tragué el canapé que masticaba, y le sonreí forzosamente.

- Hablábamos. Sabes que el otro día le dolió la cicatriz... discutimos los motivos de eso. Y tocamos otros temas, como tu relación con Remus...- Tonks entrecerró sus ojos- ... Quidditch...

- Todos saben de sobra que no soportas hablar de Quidditch, Hermione- me interrumpió Ginny, salida de la nada- y que no tienes demasiados conocimientos acerca del deporte como para mantener una interesante conversación de... ¿una hora?

La miré sorprendida.

- Puede que el deporte no sea de mi agrado, pero te aseguro que los conocimientos que tengo sobre el tema son variados. Después de todo, el Quidditch es parte de la cultura mágica y en Hogwarts hay muchos libros interesantes- le respondí fríamente.

Tonks, mirando el techo, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como diciendo "Es cierto".

Ginny me lanzó una mirada de ésas que matan, y se fue masticando furia.

- Vaya... es un poco temperamental¿no?- preguntó Tonks.

No respondí, estaba preocupada. El humor de Ginny no era casual. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo ocurrido entre Harry y yo.

- Ejem- carraspeó Tonks. Me miró divertida- ya que no piensas contarme nada, desisto. No necesito tu afirmación... creo que la noche es muy linda para una sesión romántica de besos bajo la luz de la luna.

Me sonrojé, pero no dije nada más.

DÍA 6 

A eso de las dos de la mañana, se fueron Tonks, Lupin, McGonagall y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Las últimas horas las habían dedicado a discutir cosas de la Orden.

Bill y Fleur se habían ido de luna de miel a América, donde sólo se quedarían una semana.

Me desparramé en un sillón bostezando. La sala estaba invadida de platos, bandejas y vasos. Escuché las voces que se despedían, y luego muchas personas entrando a la casa.

La señora Weasley, apuntando con la varita a los residuos, comenzó la limpieza.

- La ayudaré, señora Weasley- dije levantándome rápidamente.

- No te preocupes, cielo. Ve a dormir, debes estar cansada.

- No, estoy bien. Iré a buscar mi varita.

Subí las escaleras corriendo, poniendo cuidado de no tropezarme con el vestido.

Al salir del cuarto de Ginny con la varita en la mano, sentí que alguien me acorralaba contra la pared. La varita cayó al suelo produciendo un sonido seco.

- ¡Harry!- le reproché divertida.

Harry puso sus brazos al costado de mi cuerpo, impidiendo que escapara.

- No pude resistirme. Ya me acostumbré a tu magia- susurró. Su cálido aliento me produjo adictivas cosquillas en el cuello.

Sin esperar mucho más, me besó. Un torrente de emociones me invadió nuevamente. Sabía que aquello era arriesgado, cualquiera podría subir y vernos, pero cuando sentí las manos de Harry dejando marcas de fuego en mis mejillas y sus labios sobre los míos, todo concepto coherente desapareció de mi mente.

Nos separamos rápidamente cuando escuchamos pasos de alguien que subía. Era el señor Weasley.

- Me iré a dormir- anunció bostezando- Ron te busca, Harry.

- Gracias- musitó éste.

Cuando el señor Weasley desapareció en el piso de arriba, Harry y yo suspiramos aliviados. Él se acercó a mí sonriendo con claras intenciones, pero lo detuve haciendo un esfuerzo.

- Tengo que bajar- le dije colocando una mano en su pecho para impedir que siguiera avanzando.

Harry asintió desilusionado. Levanté la varita del suelo. Cuando me estaba por retirar, giré y le estampé un rápido beso en los labios, dejándolo sorprendido y feliz.

Ayudé a la señora Weasley a limpiar, y noté que Harry bajaba unos minutos después que yo. Cuando Ron le preguntó dónde se encontraba, él contestó que en el baño.

A la mañana siguiente, nos levantamos todos tarde. Una ola de tristeza me invadió; aquél era el último día que pasaríamos en La Madriguera.

Me asomé al jardín; Charlie, Ron y Harry estaban levantando las sillas; Luna y Ginny observaban sentadas en el césped. Bajé a ayudar.

- Buenos días- saludé alegremente, recibiendo varios "hola".

Harry, al verme, se acercó sonriendo, pero luego se detuvo de improvisto y me miró ofuscado. Supe que quería estar conmigo a solas, y yo también lo deseaba, así que le murmuré un "luego" cuando pasé a su lado.

Ginny no despegaba la vista de Harry y de mí. Cuando el primero arrancó una linda flor de una planta y me la regaló galantemente, se levantó bufando y se dirigió a la casa.

Harry y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Ambos sospechábamos que ella sabía lo que había entre nosotros.

Cuando todo quedó ordenado, Charlie y Luna se fueron.

- ¿Vienen?- nos preguntó Ron.

- Sí, enseguida- contesté yo.

Ron nos miró desconfiado, y abrió la boca para preguntarnos algo, pero los gritos de su madre llamándolo lo interrumpieron. Dedicándonos una última mirada desconfiada, se fue.

Harry me miró; sus ojos recorriéndome con deseo. Le sonreí, y me dirigí al viejo armario de escobas sin decir nada.

Harry rió por lo bajo y me siguió.

Cuando estuvimos los dos juntos, encerrados en ese húmedo y polvoriento lugar, comenzamos a besarnos y abrazarnos con tanto furor, que creí que el armario se podría prender fuego.

Nos separamos un momento para recuperar aire.

- ¿Crees que sospechen algo?- me preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé, pero debes hablar con Ginny. Ella seguro intuye lo que pasa- contesté.

Harry cerró los ojos, como si la idea de hablar un asunto tan delicado con Ginny no le agradara.

- Debes hacerlo, Harry. Ni siquiera se cumplen dos meses desde que cortaron, y ella puede albergar alguna esperanza...

- Quiero estar contigo- interrumpió él besándome.

- Lo sé. Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero Ginny no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido... se merece una explicación.

No sabía si Harry me escuchaba; parecía muy entretenido con un mechón de pelo mío.

- Yo pensaba que lo mío con Ginny duraría toda una vida. Pero luego de lo sucedido la noche que fui con Dumbledore a buscar el Horcrux, puse en una balanza todo lo que tenía algún sentido para mí. Cuando me hice mayor de edad, reflexioné mucho sobre las cosas que me pasaron y sobre lo que me esperaba. ¿Y sabes qué? No importaba en qué circunstancias me veía, siempre estabas tú a mi lado. Eso cobró mucha importancia para mí... fue como una revelación. Hasta que me di cuenta lo estúpido que había sido. Pensé lo mismo cuando estaba con Ginny, pero esta vez es diferente. Lo que siento es mucho más fuerte. Ya eres parte de mí, Hermione- me dijo.

Le acaricié la mejilla, agradecida. A mí me había pasado algo parecido, sólo que en otras circunstancias.

Harry me miró; todo lo que sentía lo leí en aquellos ojos verdes. Nos besamos nuevamente.

- Cuando me fuiste a buscar a Privet Drive- siguió contando- y te vi, supe por fin lo que representaba para mí nuestra amistad. Sé que me comporté raro los primeros días que estuvimos aquí. Me volvía loco cuando estaba cerca de ti, tanto, que casi cometo estupideces. Tuve miedo de que no te pasara lo mismo conmigo, pero no hubiera podido guardar más lo que sentía...

- Me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho- dije.

Ahora entendía lo que me costó tanto descifrar. Lo abrasé; Harry se aferró a mí fuertemente.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó con curiosidad- ¿Desde cuándo... me amas?

Reflexioné un instante la respuesta.

- Creo... que desde siempre. No encuentro otra explicación para mi comportamiento durante todos estos años. Bueno, de todas maneras, éstas cosas no necesitan explicaciones lógicas. Sí, definitivamente, siempre he sentido lo mismo... sólo que me he dado cuenta un poco tarde.

Harry me abrazó más fuerte, aspirando mi aroma.

- Ya deberíamos volver- murmuré.

Harry asintió suavemente.

- ¡Ah, aquí están! Ya estará el almuerzo, avísenle a los demás- dijo la señora Weasley cuando nos vio entrar por la puerta trasera.

Nos dirigimos a la sala, donde Ron y Luna jugaban un partido de ajedrez, que al parecer estaba muy entretenido. Ginny los observaba desde la distancia, aparentemente aburrida.

- El almuerzo ya casi está listo- dije.

- Qué bien. Te ganaré antes de ir a comer, Luna- dijo Ron, retador.

- Eso lo veremos Ronald. ¿Te ha picado un Gulem?- preguntó Luna seriamente.

Ron la miró confundido.

- Es que cuado te pica uno, te vuelves más competitivo, y sientes deseos de ver muerto a tu contrincante, sea cual sea el juego.

Ron nos miró con ojos desorbitados. Harry rió.

- ¿Dónde está Charlie?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Se fue al Ministerio- contestó Ginny con los ojos fijos en él.

Harry se movió incómodo, sabiendo que pronto tendría que hablar con ella.

- Iré a preparar mis cosas. Quiero tener todo listo antes de partir- dije.

Ron asintió, distraído con el juego. Harry me miró seriamente. Antes de que Luna y Ginny pudiesen preguntar algo, me aparecí en el cuarto de la segunda. Sentía lástima por ella. Dudaba que sus sentimientos por Harry (si es que sentía algo) fueran tan fuertes como los míos hacia él. Pero a pesar de eso, no podía evitar que un complejo de culpabilidad se alojara en mí.

Comencé a ordenar mi ropa y mis libros dentro del baúl de viaje. Lo hice sin magia. Unos minutos después, cuando estaba plenamente sumergida en la tarea, escuché la puerta abrirse. Sentí las manos de Harry posarse en mi cintura. Me di vuelta y me encontré con sus labios.

De improvisto, la puerta se volvió a abrir. Nos separamos bruscamente, sonrojados. Ginny tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, mezcla de triunfo, decepción y tristeza.

- Lo sabía- murmuró.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y nos miró a ambos echando chispas por los ojos.

- Déjanos explicarte- dije rápidamente.

Ginny sonrió forzosamente.

- ¿Me dejaste por Hermione, Harry?- preguntó escupiendo las palabras.

Miré a Harry, advirtiéndole con la mirada. El terreno era peligroso.

- No- contestó él negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Y debo creerte eso?- susurró Ginny entrecerrando los ojos.

- Escucha, Ginny. Te dejé para protegerte, como bien te dije cuando cortamos. Lo que siento por Hermione vino después, te lo aseguro. O quizás siempre estuvo allí, no lo sé. Pero ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

Ginny lo miró, desconfiada.

- ¿A dónde se irán?- preguntó- Hermione te acompañará ¿verdad?

Harry asintió, esperando lo que diría a continuación.

- Dices que cortaste conmigo para protegerme. ¿No pensaste que tendrías que hacer lo mismo con Hermione¿Ella te acompañará Merlín sabe dónde, y tu se lo permitirás, sabiendo lo peligroso que puede resultar?- inquirió.

No pude evitar mirar a Ginny algo enojada. Por más que Harry haya sido su novio, no tenía derecho a cuestionar sus decisiones de esa forma.

Noté que Harry vacilaba. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándolo. Tuve ganas de besarlo.

- No puedo negar que pensé eso antes- contestó al fin- pero sé que Hermione me acompañará a donde sea sin plantearse los riesgos que podría correr. Ése es uno de los motivos por los que la amo. Si yo le prohíbo seguirme, ella lo hará de cualquier modo.

Miré a Harry tiernamente. Escucharlo hablar así de mí era algo sumamente placentero. Mis ganas de besarlo se incrementaron.

Ginny hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Yo también podría ir con ustedes- dijo.

- No- la cortó Harry.

- ¿Por qué?- pregutó enfadada

- Porque eres menor de edad. No puedes realizar magia fuera de Hogwarts. Por más que el colegio haya cerrado, o no, es la ley. Y te aseguro que a donde iremos necesitaremos nuestras varitas- contesté yo, hablando después de permanecer callada escuchando.

Ginny no me miró; sus ojos seguían fijos en Harry. Eso me dolió. Pensé que tal vez me consideraba una traidora, o algo parecido.

- Bien- susurró- Bien. No te culpo por lo sucedido, Hermione. Es sólo que no me gustó nada enterarme que mi amiga está enamorada de mi ex novio.

Suspiré aliviada. La cosa podría haber llegado a peores, pero por suerte Ginny había comprendido todo rápido.

- Y yo que pensaba que aún teníamos una oportunidad- le dijo a Harry- Pero¿sabes qué? No estoy tan afectada como debería estarlo.

Harry no dijo nada. Ginny nos echó una última mirada, y salió de la habitación luego de murmurar un "no diré nada".

Harry y yo nos miramos. En menos de dos segundos, nuestras almas se susurraban secretos por la boca. El me acariciaba la cintura; yo le revolvía su pelo tiernamente.

El grito de la señora Weasley llamando a almorzar nos detuvo.

Harry me sonrió. Me ofreció una mano, que acepté gustosa, y salimos del cuarto. Antes de llegar a la cocina, nos soltamos.

Durante el resto del día, Ginny se mostró conmigo y con Harry bastante amable, aunque su trato para con nosotros no era el mismo de siempre.

Ron, Harry y yo estábamos sentados en la habitación del primero, discutiendo acerca del viaje.

- Mcgonagall me dijo que Dumbledore me dejó algunas cosas. Antes de ir al Valle de Godric, pasaremos por Hogwarts. Quiero mostrarles lo que vi en el pensadero de Dumbledore el año pasado. Cuanto más informados estemos los tres, mejor- dijo Harry.

Ron asintió.

- Y luego de ir a visitar las tumbas de tus padres... ¿qué?- preguntó.

- Comenzaremos la búsqueda de los Horcruxes. Ahora no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar, pero para entonces habremos decidido a dónde nos dirigiremos primero. Tengo una vaga corazonada... debemos averiguar quién fue R.A.B. Creo que saberlo nos ahorrará muchos problemas.

- Busqué información en varios libros durante las vacaciones, pero nada- comenté.

Harry me miró pensativo.

- No sé, siento como si esas iniciales ya las haya visto en algún lado... ¿pero dónde?- murmuró.

Ron lo miró algo contrariado.

- Es como lo de Flamel¿recuerdan?. Habíamos leído el nombre, pero hasta que Hermione no lo encontró en su libro era una incógnita para nosotros- dijo

Los tres sonreímos recordando nuestra incursión en las profundidades del castillo para salvar la Piedra Filosofal.

Ahora teníamos más experiencia y eso se notaba, pero sin embargo algo se agitaba en nuestro interior... era la incertidumbre que provocaba el futuro.

DÍA 7 

El día amaneció soleado, como nuestras esperanzas. Ron había hablado la noche anterior seriamente con sus padres. Al principio discutieron un poco, pero gracias a la gran seguridad que tenía Ron al justificar su decisión, Molly y Arthur aceptaron la firme determinación de su hijo en acompañar a Harry.

Los baúles estaban listos. No sabíamos cuánto tiempo permaneceríamos en el cerrado castillo, ni dónde nos alojaríamos luego, pero sabíamos que podíamos contar con la Orden en pleno.

Por fin, el momento de la partida había llegado. Yo estaba dando vueltas en la solitaria habitación de Ginny, pensando. Escuchaba desde abajo las conversaciones que tenía la familia Weasley.

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Harry se asomó.

- Hola- dijo con tono casual.

- Hola- respondí yo.

Harry se abalanzó hacia mí, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Yo abrí mis brazos y lo estreché contra mi cuerpo, como buscando fundirnos en un único espíritu. Él se apartó un poco y me dedicó una mirada tan cargada de significado, tan profunda y tierna, que no pude evitar estremecerme de pies a cabeza.

Sus ojos se posaron en mis labios. Me acerqué y lo besé suavemente. Cuando nos separamos, Harry me abrazó fuertemente.

- No me importa lo que deba hacer. No me importa el peligro que corro. No me importa si ahora mismo un mortífago me mata. Nada me importa mientras esté contigo- dijo en mi oído.

Suspiré. Harry hundió su rostro en mi cuello, provocando dulces cosquilleos en esa zona.

- No te dejaré, pase lo que pase- le dije.

Sentí como Harry se separaba. Me agradeció con los ojos. En esas ocasiones, las palabras sobraban entre nosotros.

- No veo la hora de que todo esto termine, para así poder dedicar mi tiempo completo a amarte. Antes no tenía un objetivo fijo por el que luchar, excepto tal vez vengar a mis padres y a Sirius, pero ahora todos mis esfuerzos los haré pensando en ellos y, sobre todo, en ti.

Sonreí emocionada. No estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de su amor, pero no me desagradaban en absoluto. Todo lo contrario.

Nos seguimos besando y murmurando cosas al oído hasta que el reloj de la sala de estar dio las diez.

- Ya es hora

Harry asintió. Acercó su rostro y juntó su frente con la mía. Ambos nos quedamos abrazados así, en silencio y con los ojos cerrados.

Finalmente, nos separamos y bajamos con los baúles. Ron nos esperaba en la sala, listo para partir.

Apliqué un hechizo que hizo que el equipaje se encogiera al punto de caber en cualquier bolsillo.

La señora Weasley abrazaba a su hijo menor, que murmuraba cosas avergonzado. Harry se despedía del señor Weasley, prometiendo enviar noticias pronto. Yo me acerqué a Luna, quien me abrazó de repente sollozando. Cuando me volví hacia Ginny, descubrí que ésta me sonreía de manera genuina.

Fred y George, que se habían tomado unos minutos en el trabajo para despedirse de nosotros, le estrecharon las manos a Harry, abrazaron a Ron y me dieron cariñosos besos en las mejillas. No pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia Harry, que miraba a los gemelos algo celoso.

La señora Weasley abrazó a Harry fuertemente; temí que lo ahogara. Me despedí del señor Weasley y de Charlie. La esposa del primero soltó a Harry sollozando y se dirigió a mí.

- Tranquila, señora Weasley- le dije cuando me tuvo en sus brazos. Su cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto.

Harry se despidió de Ginny con un casto beso en la mejilla. Hizo lo mismo con Luna. Ron lo apartó de un empujón y rodeó a Luna con sus largos brazos. Ella rió ante lo que el pelirrojo le dijo al oído, y murmuró un "¡Ronald!" travieso.

Observé en silencio las últimas despedidas. Pensé en lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida en sólo una semana. Sonreí. La perspectiva que tenía hacia el futuro era mucho más luminosa y feliz. Si todo salía bien, una vida junto a Harry me esperaba, y eso me llenaba de una energía y un valor tales que no temía a nada. Semanas atrás, pensaba de una manera muy diferente a la de ahora.

Ron, Harry y yo nos dirigimos al centro de la sala, que había sido despejado para facilitarnos la desaparición. Nos apareceríamos en Hogsmeade, donde Mcgonagall nos estaría esperando.

Los tres intercambiamos una mirada. Sonreímos, recordando todo lo vivido juntos y lo que teníamos por vivir.

Podría asegurar, si alguien me lo preguntara, que soy la alumna más racional que Hogwarts haya tenido alguna vez. Sin embargo, puedo afirmar que hay veces en las que conviene no pensar demasiado en las consecuencias y simplemente dejarse guiar por impulsos. Después de todo, Harry y yo estábamos juntos gracias a circunstancias poco racionales. Lo amo, y él me ama. Y eso es más fuerte que cualquier hechizo.

Ron, Harry y yo nos tomamos de las manos. Nos miramos unas vez más y cerramos lo ojos antes de desaparecer. El viaje había comenzado.

**FIN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer todos los reviews que recibí por este fic. Cada uno fue una inmensa alegría para mí, que no tengo mucha experiencia con esto de escribir y publicar. Se podría decir que soy una iniciada o novata jejeje.

Espero que la historia les haya gustado, pero no sólo me refiero a la trama en general, sino también al desarrollo, a la caracterización de los personajes y a las diferentes situaciones en las que se vieron envueltos.

Por favor disculpen cualquier error gramatical, de ortografía, etc.

Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por leer. Pronto subiré otros fics, principalmente one-shots. Tengo dos historias AU en mente, pero todavía tengo que idear bien la trama. Ambas transcurren en tiempos pasados.

Ah! Me hice miembro de LPDF; gracias por sus respuestas a mi duda. Todavía no publiqué ni escribí nada, porque me estoy tomando un tiempito... leyendo "El Paradigma de la Incertidumbre", el mejor fic de Harry y Hermione. Es fascinante, se los recomiendo.

Dejen **REVIEWS**!!

Me despido, nos leemos en algún fic HHr.

·Towanda· Delusional cueste lo que cueste


End file.
